Blooming Days
by Caesarinn
Summary: Hanya menjadikan Hari Senin hingga Minggu begitu berharga dengan setiap cerita... Hunkai Sejong Sekai Kai Sehun Kim Jongin Oh Sehun
1. Monday Blues

_**Day 1 : Monday**_

 _ **_Monday Blues_**_

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun / Teenager / Fluffy_

 _ **Hari Senin itu permulaan, tapi terkadang malas saja mengingat Senin adalah yang pertama… Benarkah?…**_

…

…

…

Satu – satunya hal yang paling Jongin benci di Senin pagi adalah suara alarm. Memekakan dan menyakitkan, sungguh menyiksa.

Menenggelamkan kembali kepala dibawah bantal. Sungguh Jongin ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini agar dirinya bisa tidur lebih lama lagi.

Matahari sudah senyum – senyum gila diluar jendela. Mencolek kulit Jongin dengan cahaya genit. Ditemani operet kecil – kecilan dari tupai tetangga yang pasti sudah merecoki sang _Helinthus annuus_ kesayangan Ibu.

Bunga kuning sang pengagum matahari itu malah tenang – tenang saja ditempatnya, tersenyum malu – malu ketika tangan – tangan kecil si tupai membelainya. Tapi suara ibu bagaikan nenek lampir, memusnahkan drama picisan pagi hari.

Burung dara sudah bertengger manis, saling berciuman menebar pesona diatas dahan pohon pinggir jalan yang rindang. Dikira Jongin akan tertarik dengan romansa sang dara? Yang lebih menggiurkan saat ini adalah waktu ekstra untuknya bercinta dengan kasur lebih lama.

Bahkan bau panekuk dengan siraman coklat dan atasan chocochips serta keju cheddar leleh buatan Minseok sama sekali tak menggugah selera.

Menekan – nekan tombol _off_ pada alarm secara serampangan dilakukan Jongin demi mendapatkan lima menit berharga untuk kembali menyelami alam mimpi. Tidur diatas awan putih nan lembut, disuguhi pemandangan savana yang sejuk sudah membuat Jongin tersenyum idiot ditengah tidurnya.

Menendang beberapa tumpukan novel klasik dibawah kakinya hingga jatuh terseret sampai pintu. Akunya dia belajar semalam suntuk demi kuis Pak Han yang tampan. Nyatanya memilih berkencan dengan si Tuan Holmes berkeliling kota kecil macam Cornwall di semenanjung Cornish demi pengejaran jejak sang iblis.

Menghabiskan hampir lima eksemplar maha karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dalam semalam. Tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap setelah tak mampu lagi melawan kelopak yang ingin memejam pada pukul lima.

Teriakan cempreng Luhan terdengar anarkis. Suaranya benar – benar membuat telinga seakan berdarah. Mengetuk – ngetuk pintu kamar Jongin tak sabaran selama tiga menit konstan. Berhenti sebentar ketika Ayah Kim lewat menuju kamar untuk mengambil kacamata baca.

Jongin tentu saja tak peduli. Ia benar – benar kelelahan dan ingin berkencan dengan bantal gulingnya lebih lama.

Jika hari minggu badan lelah karena kegiatan menguras tenaga dari senin hingga sabtu, maka hari Senin begitu melelahkan karena tenaga terkuras karena tidur sepanjang hari di minggu siang.

Jongin sungguh sangat malas untuk beraktivitas hari ini, namun omelan Luhan dan Ibu seolah menjadi simfoni pagi yang mengiringi Seninnya.

Berjalan lungkrah dengan handuk tersampir dipundaknya. Jongin melewati dapur dengan tatapan jengah. Mencuri satu panekuk buatan Minseok, sementara Luhan masih asik mengecup ringan perut buncit Minseok, tanpa peduli Jongin sang peserta kultumnya beberapa saat lalu sudah tertekuk wajahnya. Kakak iparnya satu ini bahkan lebih cerewet ketimbang Minseok.

Kamar mandi adalah spot _clubbing_ serta _rest area_ terbaik setelah kamar dan sofa ruang tengah. Duduk diatas kloset, menyamankan posisinya kemudian kembali tertidur. Sungguh demi apapun Jongin malas beraktivitas pagi ini.

Baru tiga menit memejamkan mata, tahu – tahu pintu kamar mandi sudah diketok anarkis oleh oknum yang sama seperti lima belas menit lalu didepan pintu kamarnya. Luhan bilang jika Jongin harus jalan kaki ke kampus jika tak segera. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang malas dan berjalan kaki? Yang benar saja!

Mengernyit atas cahaya Mentari yang menginvasi penglihatan. Jongin telah siap dan berdandan rapi, tinggal menunggu Luhan yang justru berkencan dengan istri perut buncitnya. Menyebalkan!

Ibu masih berkutat dengan bunga berbagai warnanya, sedang Ayah ditemani koran pagi yang dilempar pengantar koran melewati pagar tiap pukul enam, secangkir _coffea canephora_ dan sekotak roti _triticum_ menambah kualitas paginya.

Sudah lima menit Jongin menunggu disamping Ibu yang asik dengan dunianya, Luhan tak juga kunjung menunjukkan Batang hidungnya. Jongin hampir saja berteriak dengan suara tak merdunya jika saja Oh Sehun tak berlari menghampiri dirinya dan Ibu untuk sekedar menyapa selamat pagi setelah mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi.

Pria itu berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih dan sangat tampan. Tercatat sebagai salah satu pegawai bank di kawasan distrik Gangnam. Pemuda yang bisa ditebak memiliki kekayaan yang mumpuni mengingat gaji perbulannya yang menggiurkan. Jongin gelagapan ketika Sehun menyapa.

"Sudah mau berangkat nak Sehun?" Tanya ibu basa – basi. Pertanyaannya retoris, yang sebenarnya tak perlu jawaban, tapi Sehun tersenyum begitu tampan menanggapi.

"Iya Nyonya Kim. Bagaimana pagi anda, dan Kim Jongin?" Jongin sudah melotot ditempatnya. Demi apa Oh Sehun tengah menanyai paginya?

"Pagi yang cerah, aku sangat bersemangat, tidak seperti anak ini yang betah memeluk gulingnya berjam – jam" Jongin berdecak, bibirnya mengerucut. Tidak bisakan Ibunya menyebutkan hal – hal yang baik – baik tentangnya? Terlebih didepan Oh Sehun?

"Menggemaskan!" Entah Jongin salah dengar atau tidak, Sehun seperti bergumam sesuatu.

"Pagi Tuan Kim!" Sapa Sehun ketika Ayah menyeruput kopi robustanya. Dan Ayah melambaikan tangan seraya membalas sapaan dari Oh Sehun.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Jongin mengangkat tangan kiri melihat waktu di jam _guess_ miliknya ketika Ayah bertanya pada Sehun.

"Iya Tuan Kim. Ada berita apa pagi ini?" Sahut Sehun disertai pertanyaan basa – basi.

"Nampaknya pemerintah terus mendesak pihak perbankan percepat pemindahan dari kartu menjadi chip. Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tapi ada benarnya juga pemerintah" Jawab Ayah antusias.

"Pihak perbankan terus menindak lanjuti. Dari Bank Korea sendiri juga telah bergerak cepat, diusahakan sistem kartu akan dipindahkan ke dalam bentuk chip tahun – tahun ini" Lalu Sehun melirik Jongin yang mulai mengetuk – ngetukkan converse-nya tak sabaran.

"Apa kau sedang terburu, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun sebelum Ayah menanggapinya lagi.

"Ah, itu! Hanya saja Luhan Hyung begitu lama, sudah lima belas menit aku menunggunya" Disaat itu Luhan keluar tergopoh – gopoh, diikuti Minseok dibelakangnya.

"Jong, aku harus ke kantor cabang Songdo. Jalurnya sangat berbeda, bagaimana ini?" Ingin rasanya Jongin menancapkan sekop kecil Ibu kelubang hidung kakak iparnya ini. Apa – apaan dia? Lalu Jongin harus berjalan kaki begitu? Hari seninnya sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

"Lalu aku?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada protes yang kentara.

"Kau berangkat denganku saja, Jong! Lagipula jalur kita searah, bukan?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun. Bagai melihat sang malaikat, Jongin terpesona. Astaga! Jantungnya sudah urakan tak karuan.

"Ah iya! Hari ini kau berangkat dengan Sehun ya? Apa tak merepotkan, Hun?" Tanya Luhan yang seolah lega.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Berbekal satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun beberapa menit lalu. Jongin akhirnya menumpang Sehun untuk sampai kampusnya.

 _Cup_

Tiba – tiba Sehun menghadiahi Jongin satu kecupan ringan di bibir setelah si Tan membenarkan sabuk pengaman. Bagai tersengat listrik dengan kadar kejut luar biasa, Jongin membola dan membeku pada tempatnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berangkat bersama kekasihku" Menumpukan siku pada dashbor mobil. Sehun justru melihati wajah Jongin lekat – lekat. Membuat Jongin salah tingkah.

"Aku…" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menunduk malu dengan semburat rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Hubungan keduanya baru terjalin selama sebulan terakhir. Baik keluarga Oh ataupun Kim belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin di malam Jum'at depan kampus. Sehun mengaku bahwa sejak lama ia mengagumi dan menyukai Jongin. Cinta yang tumbuh karena itensitas pertemuan yang sering membuatnya memberanikan diri meminta sang tetangga menjadi kekasihnya.

Tak berniat menutupi hubungan dari keluarga, hanya saja Jongin masih malu untuk mengakuinya. Kalau Sehun, dia santai saja, berusaha mengerti kemauan kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya hari seninku akan terasa Indah" Kembali mengecup ujung bibir Jongin, sebelum menggenggam jemari Jongin dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Monday blues-ku juga sepertinya akan segera menguap!" Dan Jongin tersenyum begitu manis. Mengantarkan satu gelenyar hangat berdesir dalam nadi Sehun. Keduanya kembali berciuman singkat sebelum Sehun melajukan mobilnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan dua anak itu didalam sana?" Gumam Minseok setelah mengantar kepergian Luhan kekantornya. Memerhatikan mobil Sehun yang tak kunjung melaju selama delapan menit. Entahlah!

…

…

…

 __fin__

…

 _Muehehehe…_

 _OMY GAADDDDD… KIM MINSEOK GANTENG BANGET YA ALLAH…_

 _I really love it this mini album of CBX_

 _Lagu – lagunya fresh dan membawa suasana pagi yang cerah XD_

 _Akutu termasuk ngeBIM ke Minseok, tapi jiwa LuMin shipperku lemah, manis gitu kalo inget kapal yang telah karam ini_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Dan lagu – lagu di Album Blooming days ini entah kenapa cocok aja buat HunKai sebagai pasangan lovey dovey kek gini XD_

 _Ff ini akan ada 7 chapter, masing – masing dengan judul sama seperti di album CBX…_

 _Aaaaa… pokoknya akutu suka banget sama lagu – lagu di album kali ini_

 _Can I be ur boyfriend, can I? *0*_

 _Semoga suka_

 _(Ps. Maaf ya klo ide ceritaku masih monoton :"))_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	2. Blooming Days

_**Day 2 : Tuesday**_

 _ **Blooming Days**_

 _ **Hari selasa itu sewarna tangerine… warna segar dan menenangkan. Kembali mendapat semangat setelah Senin yang malas dilalui…**_

…

…

…

Selama sehari penuh Sehun tak bisa berhenti melengkungkan bibir keatas. Menyapa ramah teman sejawat disertai ringisan idiot. Kekehan kecil tak jarang menyertai ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sehun dikoridor. Ini aneh, wajah beku di air mukanya tiba – tiba leleh dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam.

Tak jarang beberapa orang menanyainya, apakah harinya begitu baik? Dia seperti pemenang lotre berhadiah istana.

Dan dibeberapa hari berikutnya. Tak ada Sehun berwajah rata bagai Voldemort yang mengerikan. Hei! Hidung Sehun bahkan begitu besar jika harus disamakan dengan pangeran kegelapan, guru besar Bellatrix.

Semua orang hampir saja pingsan saat menerima wajah cerah Oh Sehun. Dia begitu menawan!

Dan satu – satunya alasan dari segala senyum cerah Sehun adalah kekasih beda empat tahunnya. Kim Jongin! Menjadi satu – satunya alasan hari – hari Sehun dilapisi warna pastel menenangkan.

Sehun telak untuk pesona Kim Jongin. Ia mahfum bahwa hatinya begitu menggilai.

Mendapatkan satu kecupan manis dipagi hari membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Rasanya bagai _tangerine_ manis berwarna segar.

Senyum Jongin luar biasa memesona hingga Sehun menyebutnya sebagai si Citrus tangerina.

Bahkan Sehun terkadang lupa untuk memudarkan senyum jika wajah Jongin sudah menginvasi.

Jongin Jongin dan Jongin! Nama itu selalu berputar tak karuan dalam hati Sehun. Membuat Ibu Oh terheran – heran melihat putra semata wayangnya yang sangat tampan mendadak jadi gila.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun segera pamit menuju kamar. Menolak pembicaraan seputar perbankan yang begitu menarik dengan sang Ayah. Memenjarakan diri didalam selimut hanya demi melihati wajah super manis sang kekasih hati.

Setiap harinya Sehun mendadak jadi detektif gadungan serta fotografer amatiran demi mendapat gambar terbaru sang kekasih hari ini. Sehun sudah segila itu sampai – sampai jadi penguntit Kim Jongin. Menamai diri sebagai fans nomor satu putra kedua keluarga Kim.

Rasa – rasanya melihati wajah Jongin hanya dari gambar blur yang diperolehnya sama sekali tak membantu. Sehun ingin mendengar suara menggemaskan kekasihnya.

Tapi seketika air muka menjadi mendung luar biasa saat menggeser jari dalam kotak pertemanan. Ia begitu bodoh ketika menyadari bahwa selama ini ia sama sekali tak memiliki kontak Jongin, di situs pertemanan manapun.

Mengandalkan judul tetangga untuk menemui Jonginnya. Sering berkumpul dengan Ayah Kim hanya untuk membicarakan masalah politik dan ekonomi yang itu – itu saja dan tak ada habisnya tiap hari. Lebih bervariasi ketika Luhan ikut – ikutan membawa – bawa topik perpajakan. Perdebatan kecil tak terelakan.

Seketika kena biaya atas PPN ditambahkan menjadi sangat mahal ketika secara spontan Sehun menghitung. Nilai beli produk yang akan perusahaan Luhan keluarkan menjadi luar biasa membengkak. Atas dasar perhitungan pajak pertambahan nilai 12 persennya, Ayah Kim serta Luhan tergelak keras. Seorang perbankan jenius seperti Oh Sehun ternyata tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya PPN adalah sebesar 10 persen.

Minseok ada disana mengantarkan kopi robusta kesukaan Ayah dan dua esspreso untuk Luhan serta Sehun, ketika pajak pertambahan nilai menjadi 12 persen secara mengejutkan dan konyol.

Minseok sadar betul bahwa Sehun berbicara secara spontan, dengan bola mata yang tak pernah lepas dari visualisasi Jongin yang baru saja keluar untuk menyajikan sekotak kue kering buatan Ibu. Sehun seakan tersihir dan nampak sangat idiot.

"Begitu memesonanyakah Jongin dimatamu, Sehun?" Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Suara Minseok begitu lembut dan tutur katanya juga halus, namun, pernyataannya telak membenarkan atas apa yang dialami Sehun saat ini.

Sehun hanya meringis canggung, sebelum diselamatkan oleh Jongin karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Mereka harus segera berangkat.

Setelah insiden Luhan pergi ke kantor cabang Songdo. Sehun secara langsung meminta ijin pada Ayah Kim agar Jongin bisa berangkat dengannya tiap pagi. Berbekal alasan kantor tempatnya bekerja hanya berjarak lima menit dari area kampus Jongin. Lebih dekat jika dibandingkan dengan jarak kantor Luhan yang hampir lima belas menit dari tempat kuliah.

Sehun gelagapan ketika Jongin meraih tangannya, menarik untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil karena Ayah serta Luhan tiba – tiba menjadi seorang pro untuk menjodohkannya dengan Jongin. Kekasihnya itu memerah luar biasa. Meyakinkan si Ibu hamil bahwa ada hubungan terselubung antara Sehun juga Jongin.

Sehun hanya masa bodoh atas praduga keluarga Kim tentangnya dan Jongin. _Toh_ , Jongin benar pacarnya, jadi sah – sah saja baginya keluarga calon istrinya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Kim Jongin.

Jongin mencium punggung tangan Sehun ketika hendak turun dari mobil Sehun. Memberikan satu gelenyar hangat yang menggila atas perlakuan Jongin. Sehun menarik sang kekasih, memberikan satu kecupan gemas dibibir Jongin, sebelum kekasihnya benar – benar turun.

Jongin benar – benar menjadi pemegang kunci utama hatinya, secara mengejutkan mengambil alih kedudukan yang semula kosong melompong. Memupuk Cinta yang saling bermekaran bagai sakura dimusim semi. Warna merah muda selalu menghiasi perasaan Sehun atas rasa melankolisnya. Ia benar – benar menjadi tak waras, K.O atas pesona Kim Jongin yang keterlaluan menjajah hati serta pikiran.

Jongin yang sudah delapan langkah didepan mobil seketika memutar badan dan berlari kembali ke mobil Sehun. Membuka pintu kemudian memberi satu kecupan dalam pada bibir Sehun.

Pria berkulit putih itu membola. "Selamat ulang tahun kekasihku!" Jongin menyudahi ciumannya, kemudian menumpukan berat pada tumpuan tangan dibangku penumpang. Ia malu luar biasa.

Sehun masih mencerna. Tunggu! Dia ulang tahu hari ini?

Melihati wajah Jongin yang luar biasa memesona. Kekasihnya itu nampaknya juga malu luar biasa.

Sehun teringat akan pertanyaan pribadi atas hari lahirnya. Otaknya sedang dalam mode _off_ dan singkronisasi berlari jauh meninggalkan kejeniusannya. Jantung demo besar – besaran atas dentuman tak karuan yang menggebu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Mengeluarkan dompet kulit dari saku celana bahan, menarik Kartu tanda penduduknya dan melihat hari lahir pribadi.

Sehun menepuk jidat. Benar! Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya dan ia mendadak bodoh hanya karena Kim Jongin memenuhi seluruh tempat di pikirannya. Sehun menarik Jongin kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, memberikan kecupan bertubi – tubi diatas bibir kekasihnya sebelum ciuman lembut yang panjang dan dalam.

"Dapatkah aku menjadi kekasihmu? Bisakah?" Seolah idiot, Sehun menatap dalam mata Jongin. Kembali mengatakan kata sakral yang pernah diucapkannya sebulan lalu. Jongin hanya tergelak kecil sebelum mengangguk setuju. Nampaknya ia juga gila. Haha!

"Selamat ulang tahun pacar tampanku!" Dan keduanya nampaknya akan mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama hanya untuk saling menatap seolah menghipnotis.

…

…

…

 __fin__

…

 _YYUHUUUUUUUU…_

 _YEOREOBUUNNNN XD_

 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SEHUNNN…_

 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN GANTENGKUUUU :* XD_

 _Gak telat kan aku ngucapinnya? Enggaklah ya XD, meskipun berapa menit lagi di Korea udah ganti hari, tapi gak telat kan ya? XD_

 _Hadiahnya minta ke Jongin ya Hun, minta cipika cipiki atau lebih dari itu boleh kok, syukur – syukur sambil live ig gitu :3_

 _Ehehehehehe… apaan banget dah ini cerita XD_

 _Udahlah ya gitu aja_

 _Tebar kisseu…_

 _Semoga suka XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	3. Sweet Dream

_**Day 3 : Wednesday**_

 _ **_Sweet Dream_**_

 _ **Karena hari rabu di pertengahan minggu, sepertinya tak buruk juga…**_

…

…

…

Sudah hampir sepekan, Jongin habiskan waktu hampir tanpa semangat. Buku – buku literasi teronggok disudut meja sama sekali tak tersentuh, hanya novel – novel klasik koleksinya yang berhamburan diatas tempat tidur, terbuka dan jadi alas mengenaskan tubuh tinggi Jongin.

Memilih awal musim panas untuk mendapatkan flu berat bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Harus mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari untuk pemulihan.

Hidungnya memerah luar biasa dan tersumbat, pipinya merona akibat demam serta suaranya yang hampir hilang sama sekali. Ia bahkan heran, flu terburuk sepanjang masa. Oh tidak ini mengerikan!

Minseok bahkan kualahan untuk menghibur Jongin yang menjadi manja luar biasa. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Jongin begitu uring – uringan saat sakit. Menolak segala jenis obat dan hanya menatapi ponsel sepanjang hari, meski itu adalah hal sia – sia. Mengabaikan pacar negri dongengnya si Mr. Potter. Ini berita besar! Intensitas ketertarikannya pada buku klasik menjadi hambar dan menguap entah kemana.

Ibu bahkan Ayah sudah kualahan untuk menghadapi Jongin yang kekanakan, menyerahkan si anak bungsu pada kakak pertama, meski terkadang bujuk rayu Luhan lebih mempan daripada jurus jitu orang satu rumah untuk membujuknya sekedar minum jahe hangat. Minseok menggeleng, ia sangat tahu bahwa suaminya adalah perayu ulung.

Luhan tahu betul salah satu penyebab adik _bongsornya_ ini kehilangan semangat. Kata kunci terletak pada nama Oh Sehun. Pemuda penggoda iman, begitu kata Jongin tanpa sengaja dimalam sebelumnya.

Hampir lima hari anak itu tak terlihat Batang hidungnya. Sama sekali tak ada lewat untuk sekedar menyapa ataupun memamerkan mercedes benz hitam metal mengilat keluaran terbarunya.

Kata Ibu Oh, Sehun ada pekerjaan diluar kota untuk satu minggu kedepan. Spekulasi Luhan adalah benar ketika ia bilang bahwa Jongin terkena wabah rindu kekasih pada istri perut buncitnya. Jadi benar, Sehun dan Jongin ada hubungan spesial? Dan Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan ketika ia menyadari kalimatnya.

"Apa kau begitu merindukan Sehun, Jongin?" Minseok bertanya disuatu malam saat Jongin kembali bergelung dibawah selimut seperti bayi beruang.

"Aku… Hah? Apa? Ti-tidak!" Bahkan dengan suara hampir hilangnya, Minseok menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah gugup.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minseok menggoda. Ia kemudian menaikkan kedua kaki, bersandar pada kepala ranjang Jongin disebelah adiknya.

"Kudengar Sehun pulang malam ini!" Dengan hati – hati Minseok menyamankan diri. Maklum, usia kandungan sudah jalan di bulan ke sembilan.

"Apa?" Jongin keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat.

Jongin menatap si Kakak, hanya ringisan kecil yang didapat. Ia tahu bahwa Minseok berbohong. Kemudian menyembunyikan setengah wajah dibalik selimut.

Minseok terkekeh pelan. Anak ini memang tengah dilanda rindu sepertinya. "Yakin kau tak merindukannya?"

"Aku… aku… tidak! Kau mengada – ngada, Kak!" Kemudian kembali bersembunyi dibalik selimut secara sempurna. Uh, menyebalkan! Kakak perut buncitnya ini hanya menggoda.

Diwaktu berikutnya, Minseok mendapati selimut yang bergerak – gerak gelisah. Jongin kembali demam malam ini karena magh kambuh. Tak enak makan menjadi salah satu alasan kuat asam lambungnya naik. Ibu bahkan sudah bolak – balik hampir lima puluh kali untuk melihat keadaan putra beruangnya. Hingga akhirnya, Minseok menawarkan diri untuk menunggui Jongin, meski pada akhirnya sang Kakak terus – terusan menggoda si adik.

"Jongin! Makan ya?" Begitu kata Minseok ketika semakin lama, Jongin semakin melingkarkan tubuhnya.

Samar, Minseok melihat gelengan dari Jongin. Jongin bertemu sakit, dia akan menjadi orang yang paling susah termakan bujuk rayu dan keras kepala.

"Jongin! Sehun datang!" Suara Luhan dari balik pintu terdengar. Jongin hanya mengintip dari balik selimut sebentar, sebelum mengabaikan suara sang Kakak ipar. Ia hapal betul bahwa pasangan suami _istri_ _mini_ itu suka sekali menggodanya.

Jongin sudah khatam jika terus – terusan termakan godaan kakak – kakaknya. Ia memang merindukan Sehun, sangat malah. Tapi daripada dia berharap, lebih baik Jongin tak mengindahkan kalimat Luhan barusan.

"Jongin!" Pintu terbuka, Luhan menyembulkan kepala dari balik daun pintu. Kemudian merasa jika seseorang mengusap lembut kepalanya. Jongin tahu itu Minseok.

"Jongin!" Dan didetik berikutnya, suara Luhan seratus lima persen menjadi berbeda. Usapan lembut diatas kepalanya masih terasa, lalu kekehan Minseok kembali terdengar.

Jongin merasa ada yang mencium keningnya. Ia mengernyit dalam, berharap benar Sehun ada didepannya. Tak menunggu lama, Jongin membuka selimut, mendapati wajah Minseok yang begitu dekat. Sial! Jongin tertipu dan dia sudah sangat berharap.

"Jong!" Mata Jongin bergulir ke samping kiri. Membola ketika mendapati Sehun sudah berada di sisian ranjang.

Tak peduli lagi akan pasrtisipasi Luhan dan Minseok didalam kamarnya. Jongin begitu saja melompat kedalam pelukan Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. Oh Tuhan! Jongin benar – benar rindu kekasih tampannya.

"Sehun kau kemana saja?" Masa bodoh dengan hubungan kucing – kucingan. _Toh_ , Sehun bilang tak keberatan jika keluarga keduanya tahu jika jalinan kasih mereka terbongkar.

"Baiklah! Karena pemuda penggoda imanmu ini sudah datang, nanti kau makan ya, Jongin?" Minseok berpesan sebelum ia turun dari ranjang. Menatap Sehun yang tengah mengusap pelan punggung Jongin dengan senyum lembut. _Ah_ , kisah kasih anak remaja.

Tapi Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia malu akan sebutannya untuk Sehun yang tak sengaja ia luncurkan ketika berbincang dengan Luhan beberapa malam lalu.

Minseok kemudian pergi dari kamar Jongin setelah disambut gandengan tangan Luhan serta gesture _ok_ dari calon adik ipar. Hei, suaminya juga romantis!

"Badanmu panas sekali, Jongin!" Kata Sehun setelah ia menarik pelukan Jongin dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Wajah Jongin memerah dan berantakan, kentara sekali muka bantal. Antara demam dan rona malu. Ah, menggemaskan.

"Aku rindu Sehun!" Suaranya yang hampir hilang saja masih terdengar merdu dan malu – malu. Memang pada dasarnya Oh Sehun sudah terlalu mengagumi Kim Jongin. Jadi mau dalam keadaan apapun, baginya Jongin adalah anak beruang yang menggemaskan.

Lama mereka saling menatap, mendalami manik mata masing – masing sebelum Sehun membawa Jongin pada sebuah ciuman dalam.

Tak seperti kemarin – kemarin. Kali ini Sehun dengan berani memerintah dua belah bibirnya untuk bergerak mengklaim bibir Jongin. Bibirnya panas akibat demam, namun sensasi rasa manis mendominasi.

Satu setengah menit Sehun habiskan untuk menginvasi bibir Jongin. Ingin merasai lebih lama, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin tengah sakit, dan ia mencoba mengerti.

"Aku sedang flu! Bagaimana jika kau tertular?" Kata Jongin setelah meraih kembali kewarasannya.

"Aku juga terlalu merindukanmu, Jongin!" Lalu mengusap sisian wajah Jongin lembut. "Hampir gila rasanya selama seminggu tak mendengar suaramu dan melihat wajahmu!" Setelah itu mengecup bibir sang kekasih secara kilat.

"Sehun!" Jongin malu, sungguh!

"Kau belum makan? Kenapa?" Dan didetik berikutnya nada dominasi serta ketegasan tersirat di wajah serta nada suara Sehun. Oh tidak! Apa dia marah?

"Aku… aku…"

"Kau harus makan, Jongin! Bagaimana mau sembuh jika kau tak mau makan begini?" Kembali lagi pada nada lembut. Perubahan aura Sehun sungguh mengerikan.

"Kita makan! Aku akan menyuapimu!" Itu pernyataan mutlak. Sehun menyingkirkan selimut yang menggulung Jongin kemudian menggendong kekasihnya itu didepan dadanya. Oh Tuhan! Sehun akan menambahkan daftar menggendong Jongin dalam _list_ favoritnya. Dia gila!

"Sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak dan mimpi Indah malam ini" Kata Jongin diantara leher panjang Sehun, lalu menghadiahi sebuah ciuman lembut pada pipi kekasihnya. Tak sadar saja jika Ayah serta Ibu Oh tengah melihati mereka dari ruang keluarga.

"Mereka pasangan muda dimabuk Cinta, Bu!" Kata Luhan dengan segelas susu Ibu hamil untuk Minseok.

"Seperti kau tidak saja dulu" Ungkap Ayah Kim membuat Luhan tergelak malu – malu.

…

…

…

 __fin__

…

 _Huuaaaa… apa – apaan ini? XD_

 _Pagi – pagi buat ginian? XD_

 _Mau ngomong apa ya aku? XD_

 _Duhhh, akutu kobam sama fakta mengejutkan bahwa si Sehun yang suka pakein Jongin lotion ke tubuhnya, belum lagi interview mereka di VIVI atau majalah apa sih? Duh, aku lupa XD_

 _Maklum yes XD_

 _Oh Gooodddddd…_

 _Mereka tu klo off camera keknya romantis banget gitu, bikin anak orang ambyar, apalagi para biji kopi, duhhh…_

 _Eh, semoga suka ya XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_

 _Miane klo aku ngaret buanget XD_


	4. Thursday

_**Day 4 : Thursday**_

 _ **Thursday**_

 _ **Kamis yang manis, meski menunggu akhir minggu terkadang menjadi penantian panjang dan melelahkan…**_

…

…

…

Sudah hari ketuju semenjak Sehun pergi ke Gwangju untuk sebuah pendidikan kilat disalah satu Universitas. Kepala cabang menunjuknya sebagai dosen dadakan perbankan selama seminggu penuh.

168 mil bukanlah jarak yang mengejutkan bagi Sehun dibanding pergi ke Jepang atau China, atau sekedar pulau Jeju untuk sebuah pekerjaan. Tapi rasa – rasanya, 270 kilometer sungguh angka yang fantastis mengingat ia harus meninggalkan kekasih beruangnya selama sepekan utuh.

Tak mendengar suara Jongin, tawa Jongin, rengekan Jongin, wajah menggemaskan Jongin, terlebih senyum Indah Jongin seperti suasana cerah pagi hari. Seolah diliputi awan mendung dan hampa udara, Sehun merasa sesak karena merindukan Jongin.

Sehun dikenal sebagai motivator keras dan tegas, namun suatu ketika tiba – tiba berubah 180 derajat ketika Luhan secara amatiran mengambil gambar Jongin yang sedang sakit untuk Sehun. Dia menjadi uring – uringan sepanjang waktu. Mendadak menjadi orang paling _galau_ seantero negri. Satu – satunya cara untuk dia bisa mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya adalah lewat Luhan, kakak ipar Jongin sekaligus orang yang membantunya menyatakan Cinta pada si manis didepan universitas.

Sehun begitu saja meluncur ke area parkir ketika mobil perusahaan telah menunggunya, menggantikan posisi pak supir dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Membuat pak supir disebelahnya memejam mati – matian serta mulut berkomat – kamit membaca mantra keselamatan dari Tuhan.

Pukul delapan kurang lima Sehun memasuki kompleks perumahannya, meminta maaf berkali – kali pada pak supir dan berlari memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Beberapa jam sebelumnya Sehun telah mengabari Luhan jika ia akan pulang dan langsung menemui kekasih beruangnya. Sehun rindu juga khawatir bercampur jadi satu.

Begitu membuka pintu setelah teriakan dari suara cempreng Luhan. Sehun masuk kedalam kamar Jongin. Melihat gulungan tebal didalam selimut serta Kim Minseok dengan perut buncitnya duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun begitu merindukan Jongin, sangat! Dan begitupun ketika Jongin menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah. Hati Sehun mencelos hangat serta khawatir. Kekasihnya tengah sakit dan ia pergi untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Hingga ciuman panas tak terelakkan ketika pasangan suami _istri_ Lu beranjak dari kamar. Sehun meraup dalam – dalam bibir Jongin, menginvasi keseluruhan rongganya dan mengklaim bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya.

Sehun sudah segila itu dan kehilangan kewarasan jika dipertemukan dengan Jongin. Sungguh, demi apapun, Sehun ingin sekali meminang kekasihnya, menjadikanya _istri_ dan terbebas dari bayang omelan ibu tiap pagi yang menyuruhnya segera mendapat pasangan dan menikah.

Dan kultum Ibu tiba – tiba tak terdengar lagi sehari setelah Sehun pulang.

Secara mengejutkan Ayah dan Ibu Oh datang kerumah Jongin dengan alasan menjenguk putra sulung Kim yang sudah lima hari sakit. Berada diruang tengah ketika tak tahu malunya Sehun menggendong Jongin dan mereka beberapa kali berciuman didepan meja makan.

Para pasangan suami istri disana begitu mahfum akan kisah kasih Cinta – cintaan pasangan muda, keduanya keterlaluan ketika menutupi hubungan dari keluarga, tapi sekali lagi, begitulah pasangan muda.

Ketika malam datang, ditemani sepiring nasi, semangkuk sup ayam kentang serta udang goreng gurih, biasanya Ibu akan membumbui dengan pertanyaan seputar pacar dan pernikahan. Namun, kali ini secara mengejutkan Ibu justru meringis menyeramkan bagai Jeffrey Woods.

"Sehun!" Dengan aklamasi tegas diakhir kalimat. Bahkan Ayah sempat mengernyit heran.

"Jadi…" Jeda beberapa saat seolah mendramatisir menyebalkan. "Kapan kau akan menikahi Jongin?" Satu kotak potongan kentang sukses melompat kedalam mangkuk sup Ayah. Menjijikkan, tapi pertanyaan Ibu sungguh gila.

Astaga! Tak ada lagi pertanyaan seputar mendapat kekasih, justru sekarang Ibu mendesak Sehun untuk menikahi Jongin. Obsesi Ibu untuk melihat anak lelaki satu – satunya ini menikah sudah keterlaluan mengerikan terutama menjadikan Kim Jongin sebagai menantu sungguh menggelikan.

"Jongin!" Bisik Sehun ketika merangkum jari – jemari Jongin kedalam genggamannya. Tepat di pukul delapan tadi, Sehun pergi ke rumah Jongin tanpa malu – malu lagi, mengajak kekasih berkencan di taman belakang di malam jum'at.

"Hm?" Gumam Jongin dengan beberapa syal yang melilit leher panjangnya. Demam sudah turun, tapi siapa sangka jika Sehun meninggalkan satu tanda Cinta yang kentara di leher bawahnya. Sialan memang!

"Kira – kira kapan kau akan lulus?" Jongin bangun dari atas dada bidang Sehun, mengerutkan dahi atas pertanyaan konyol kekasihnya. Hei, Jongin baru menginjak semester lima.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hun?" Tapi memang dasarnya Jongin itu sedikit bar – bar dan kasar serta serampangan. Sehun yang notabene kekasih saja tak pernah ia panggil dengan embel – embel kakak.

"Menikah _yuk_!" Dan satu ungkapan Sehun cukup membuat mata bulat Jongin seakan mau menggelinding keluar. Idiot! Cara pelamaran paling tak romantis yang pernah didengarnya. Dan menikah? Hei! Lelaki itu menyamakan pernikahan sama dengan meminta permen. Gila!

"Sehun, kau _ok_?" Tapi pada dasarnya Jongin sudah jatuh hati oleh pesona Oh Sehun. Acara pelamaran tak romantis ini tahu – tahu sudah menendang telak jantungnya, berderu bagai ribuan tapal kuda berpacu diarena balapan.

Dahi mengerut, tapi pipi memerah serta senyum terkembang. Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin memalu. Ia gemas, mencium dalam pipi Jongin sebelum mengigit hidung cerry kekasihnya.

Sehun memang tak waras sebenarnya. Singkronisasi otaknya menguap, originalitas kepribadian terungkap karena Jongin. Dia aneh juga serta gila. Pertanyaan Ibu dua jam lalu langsung ia realisasikan dengan mengajak Jongin menikah. Tak ada salahnya! _Toh_ , Sehun sudah memiliki pendapatan tetap, dia bisa menafkahi Jongin bukan?

"Jadi?" Sehun bertanya ketika Jongin masih mengernyit menatapi dirinya.

"Kita menikah besok pagi?"

" _You idiot!_ " Tapi mereka malah berakhir dengan berciuman ala prancis didepan kolam ikan Lohan. Menjadi pemandangan mengerikan bagi Luhan dimana ia tengah meratapi malam jum'at sebagai salah satu malam dari keganasan _mood swing_ orang hamil.

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _Singkronisasi otakku benar – benar kacau dan berantakan dibeberapa waktu terakhir._

 _Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menutup akun dan menghapus semua ceritaku :(_

 _Tapi aku Cinta menulis, sangat!_

 _Dan fokusku menguap entah kemana, tapi aku mencintai kalian juga :(_

 _Ah lupakan :D_

 _Sebenernya, tulisan ini melenceng jauh dari ide awal. Aku menemukan kesalahan besar dalam penulisan di chapter sebelumnya_

" _Tak sadar saja jika Ayah serta Ibu Oh tengah melihati mereka dari ruang keluarga." Harusnya disitu Ayah dan Ibu Kim. Maaf ya :D_

 _Dan jadilah cerita aneh ini untuk menyiasati jalan cerita yang terlanjur salah total XD_

 _Moodku masih hancur lebur dan aku mengabaikan beberapa ceritaku…_

 _Duhhh semoga suka ya sama fict abalku XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	5. Vroom Vroom

_**Day 5 : Friday**_

 _ **_Vroom Vroom_**_

 _ **Setelah penantian panjang. Akhirnya Jum'at datang. Menyambut akhir minggu dengan kegilaan…**_

…

…

…

Idiot! Bukannya menyiapkan diri untuk Ujian tengah semesternya. Jongin justru menguraikan daftar panjang pada tisu gulung toilet yang ia ambil lima jam lalu dari kamar mandi di kamar Minseok dan Luhan.

Sama sekali tak beranjak dari duduk malasnya diruang tengah. Menuliskan daftar kunjung ke kota impian Paris setelah seratus empat puluh tujuh menit ia habiskan untuk menonton Parfume : The story of murderer, film garapan Tom Tykwer yang begitu sensual serta mengerikan, diangkat dari sebuah karya tulis Mr. Patrick Suskind yang mengesankan. Kisah pembunuhan serta plot twist kanibalistik yang mencengangkan.

Film berlatar abad ke delapan belas yang mengerikan namun juga menakjubkan ini justru, membuat Jongin semakin menginginkan untuk berkunjung ke kota fashion dunia.

" _Paris Champ Elysees?_ " Nada bicaranya bertanya – tanya keheranan. Bisa Luhan lihat dengan jelas bahwa Jongin mencetak besar – besar destinasinya satu ini dipertengahan kertas tisu.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakmu kesana, Jongin? Jangan berkhayal!" Kalau tidak ingat Luhan adalah suami dari kakak perut buncit tercintanya, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Jongin akan menendang bokong kebanggaan Luhan hingga terlempar ke Rio.

"Strip _real estate_ termahal kedua didunia, hanya orang – orang kaya yang melewati jalanannya. Kau yakin bisa kesana?" Jika eksistensi orang – orang pematah semangat semakin banyak suatu ketika, berarti dialah keturunan sang Lu. Oh tidak! Minseok tak boleh melahirkan bayi yang masih satu spesies dengan Ayahnya. Demi apapun didunia ini, Luhan adalah sebangsa rusa China paling menyebalkan di seantero negri. Fursona yang menggelikan.

Jongin heran, darimana Minseok memungut pria ini hingga dijadikannya suami. Ah tidak! Ini semua salah Ayah dan Ibunya yang secara kolot masih menganut sistem perjodohan antara pembisnis hingga mengorbankan Minseok, sang kakak.

"Sehun akan dengan senang hati membiayai daftar kunjungku ke Paris!" Jawab Jongin santai sambil terus menuliskan tempat – tempat menakjubkan sebagai destinasi.

"Memangnya Sehun menyetujuinya?" Mencuri satu toples kacang almond Jongin yang sudah diabaikan hampir tiga puluh menit oleh pemiliknya. Luhan benar – benar patut dicincang.

"Kota Paris akan menjadi tujuan bulan madu kami nantinya!"

" _Uhuk_ … A-apa?" Luhan tersedak oleh kacang empuk yang belum selesai dikunyahnya, memukul – mukul dadanya yang sedikit ngilu akibat keterkejutan. "Kau dan Sehun akan menikah?" Bertanya sebelum kembali mencuri satu gelas utuh jus jeruk Jongin. "Secepat ini?"

"Hei, rusa China! Kau mencuri semua makananku!" Geram Jongin ketika didapati jus jeruknya hampir tandas. Mengabaikan pertayaan penuh keterkejutan si rusa. Luhan minum bagai orang dehidrasi yang selama beberapa hari hilang ditengah gurun sahara.

Kemudian berlari, menghampiri istri tambun yang berjalan tertatih mendekat. Jongin membawa – bawa sandal rumahan ditangan. Mengacungkan pada Luhan seolah Ibu – ibu berdaster yang mengejar anak bandel yang susah disuruh untuk tidur siang. Tapi Luhan sekali lagi menyebalkan. Ia bersembunyi dibalik bokong istri dan menjadikannya tameng. Jongin menurunkan sandalnya. Gila! Ia tak mau menjadi adik durhaka jika perhitungan tembakannya meleset mengenai dahi Kim Minseok, terlebih perut buncitnya.

"Semakin hari kalian semakin kekanakan!" Minseok berlalu dengan Luhan masih bersikukuh menjadikan tubuh istri sebagai dinding Benteng.

"Ada berita menggemparkan, sayang! Kau harus tahu!" Ucap Luhan ketika membantu Minseok duduk diatas sofa depan TV.

"Yak! Jangan bicara macam – macam rusa China!" Jongin secara ajaib melompat kesamping Luhan, membekap mulut sang kakak ipar. Jongin mengakuinya hanya semata – mata demi Minseok.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Kuadukan kau pada Oh Sehun setelah ini!" Tapi seolah tak peduli, Jongin masa bodoh dengan ancaman Luhan.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi dengan Sehun dan Jongin?" Minseok sudah tertawa saja ditempatnya ketika mendapati Jongin menggigit kepala Luhan. Adiknya ini memang luar biasa. Mengabaikan teriakan cempreng Luhan, Minseok semakin tergelak sementara Jongin makin gencar menyiksa sang kakak rusanya.

"Mereka akan menikah!" Teriak Luhan heboh. "Yaaa! Kim Jongin! Kau memakan rambutku!" Suaranya melengking bersamaan dengan bel rumah berbunyi beberapa kali. Minseok yang menyadarinya pertama kali. Sedang kedua saudara ipar itu masih tawuran, bergelung bagai landak pra menstruasi dengan kolor coklat bercorak sama.

Mengintip lewat kaca jendela tinggi di samping pintu, Minseok mengernyit penuh keterkejutan melihat para tamu diluar tengah berdiri dengan pakaian sangat rapi. Tapi menyadari bahwa tetangga lima langkahlah yang bersua, Minseok segera memutar kenop pintu dan menyambut keluarga Oh.

Jongin masih anarkis menganiaya kakak yang sama tak warasnya itu dengan memukul – mukulkan sandal rumahan tipis pada bokong tipis Luhan. Kemudian badan kaku membeku ketika satu deheman dalam yang begitu familiar menginterupsi aksi beraninya.

"Jongin, keluarga Oh datang!"

Frasa kalimat Minseok yang mengantarkan Ayah dan Ibu Kim menunda kencan sore hari mereka di belakang rumah. Luhan dan Jongin merasa kikuk. Menyandang kaos oblong serta celana santai, mereka berdua seperti salah kostum di sore santai hari Jum'at. Bahkan Ayah, Ibu dan Kim Minseok sendiri sudah berpakaian rapi secepat kilat setelah melihat keluarga Oh datang berpakaian sangat rapi. Tapi, meski begitu, arah pandang mata Sehun tak pernah lepas barang sedetik dari sosok nyata Kim Jongin. Dia begitu mengesani penampilan santai kekasihnya. Menjilat bibir, bahkan jika hanya seperti ini saja Jongin sudah menggoda.

"Maksud kedatangan mendadak kami sore ini adalah untuk melamar Kim Jongin." Begitu kata Ayah Oh sebelum Luhan tersedak heboh. Sangat tidak elit dan cara Jongin menepuk punggung kakaknya justru terlihat mengerikan dan bar – bar. Beruntungnya Sehun tak mengurungkan niatnya dalam acara pelamaran ini. Jongin justru terlihat menggemaskan. Otaknya sudah penuh sesak dengan Jongin, jadi apapun yang Jongin lakukan, Sehun akan mengagumi. Gila memang.

Air wajah Jongin penuh keterkejutan yang kentara ketika ia sekali lagi mendapati Sehun menatapnya penuh minat. Kekasih lima langkahnya ini tak main – main dengan perkataannya kemarin tentang acara pelamaran. Jantung Jongin berpacu gila – gilaan. _Adjektiva_ yang mampu mewakilkan mengarah pada frasa ketidakwarasan. Piramida birokrasi berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat atas komando yang terpisah, menjadikan _inner_ Jongin menciut malu disudut ruangan. Pipinya sudah memerah luar biasa ketika semua orang menggodanya.

"Jadi…" Ayah Kim baru membuka mulutnya ketika tiba – tiba Jongin berdiri, membuat semua orang termasuk Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Jongin berjalan menjauh, tak memberi jawaban apapun, menerbangkan pertanyaan – pertanyaan penuh tanda tanya dan seru yang heboh dalam kepala masing – masing.

Namun, baru delapan langkah, Jongin sudah berbalik lagi, menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari suasana yang tiba – tiba menjadi sangat canggung. "Kami permisi sebentar!" Kalimat Sehun dengan nada suara tenang perlahan mengendurkan nafas yang tertahan beberapa saat. Minseok serta Ibu hanya saling pandang, mereka tau bahwa sebenarnya Jongin hanya malu.

"Kau gila?" Entah kenapa nafas Jongin memburu tersenggal. Birokrasi otaknya berantakan hanya gara – gara Sehun.

"Jadi?" Tapi Sehun justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendapati kekasih beruangnya ini sekali lagi memerah hebat. Sehun justru membuka tangannya lebar – lebar, menyambut Jongin dalam pelukannya. Tak dapat berbuat apapun selain berlari kearah Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepala diatas dada sang kekasih. Sungguh demi apapun komando atas pribadinya menjadi sulit ditebak dan memalukan. Jongin sadari itu.

"Kau benar – benar sudah gila, Sehun!" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kiri Sehun. Pipinya benar – benar terasa sangat panas akibat bubuk sepuhan yang menguar berjatuhan berantakan diatas pipinya. " _Penhaligon's Belheim Bouquet?_ " Jongin menggumam. Sedikit banyak membuat Sehun merasa geli dan Jongin begitu menggemaskan.

"Hm?" Sehun mengangkat wajah sang kekasih, memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Sehun menyibak poni panjang Jongin dan menahannya, mencium kening beruangnya yang memesona.

"Perpaduan aroma _citrus, woody_ dan _black pepper_. Diciptakan oleh _Duke of Marlborough_ ditahun 1902" Jongin berkomentar pada wangi parfum yang dipakai oleh Sehun. Wanginya begitu maskulin dan menambah kesan tampan pada sang kekasih. Jongin memuji secara tersirat.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum sekali lagi. Ia mencium dalam bibir Jongin gemas secara singkat. "Kau menyukainya, Hm?"

"Kau memang pandai memikat, Sehun!" Justru satu tawa renyah Sehun keluarkan atas pernyataan Jongin.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?" Tanya Sehun kali ini menatap mata sewarna caramel Jongin, menyelami maniknya yang membuat ia jatuh terlalu dalam.

"Wangimu seperti Jean Baptiste Grenouille" Sehun mengernyit tentu saja. Ia tahu siapa lelaki yang baru saja Jongin sebutkan. Seorang tokoh utama dalam film Jerman yang mengangkat kisah penciptaan sebuah parfum.

"Kau tak membunuh para wanita untuk dijadikan ekstrak parfum bukan?" Sehun kehilangan kata – kata sebelum ia tergelak keras. Tapi Jongin malah mengerucutkan bibir dan mencubit perut Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang! Ini parfum keluaran Penhaligon." Ungkap Sehun menguapkan kekhawatiran konyol Jongin.

Jongin malah tersenyum, berjinjit, lalu mencium pipi Sehun. "Debaran jantungku berdemo gila – gilaan!" Ujar Jongin sebelum Sehun menghadiahkan satu ciuman dikeningnya. "Aku menerimamu kalau begitu." Dan Sehun mati – matian menahan euforia dalam diri untuk tidak jungkir balik didepan Jongin. Ia harus bersikap keren. Alhasil Sehun dan Jongin berciuman mesra di taman samping rumah Jongin.

"Begitu ya?" Satu suara cempreng yang sangat menyebalkan itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun dan Jongin. Meski Sehun tak segera melepaskan sang kekasih saat mendengar tepuk tangan tunggal yang heboh. Dia tahu itu Luhan.

"Meninggalkan pertemuan dan malah bermesraan disini!" Ungkap Luhan bersamaan dengan Sehun yang sudah melepaskan Jongin. Kekasihnya itu sudah memerah luar biasa. Sehun mendaratkan satu ciumannya lagi dibibir Jongin sebelum menarik pergelangan sang kekasih dan dibawanya kehadapan keluarga.

"Kita akan menikah besok!" Dan pernyataan Sehun sukses membulatkan mulut semua orang, termasuk Kim Jongin. Lama – lama mereka sama idiotnya.

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _IM BAAAACCKKKKK… OMAYGAATTT XD_

 _Anyone miss me?_

 _Enggaaakkk XD_

 _Sudah berapa lama aku menghilang dari peradaban? XD_

 _Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu, kesibukan di real life itu bukan mitos dan sukses menghasilkan mata panda yang mengerikan, duuhh…_

 _Aku menyelipkan secuil moment LuMin disini. Aku kangen berat sama Ship satu ini TToTT_

 _Kapalku yang karam huwweeeee…_

 _Meskipun banyak yang bilang klo LuMin tu pasangan uke, sedangkan HunKai seme semua, tapi aku malah jatuh Cinta sama moment mereka XD_

 _O iya, aku lagi tergila – gila sama lagunya 5SoS yang Youngblood, jadi maaf, jika cerita ini kembali hadir dengan keabsurditasan yang memuakkan gegara perpaduan Vroom Vroom yang manis dan Youngblood yang maskulin XD_

 _Dua lagu yang sangat berbeda._

 _Tapi aku berterimakasih banyak untuk temen – temen yang mau baca ini cerita. Aku gak tau klo bakal dapet tanggepan seantusias ini. I didn't expect to much on this story XD_

 _Tapi sekali lagi makasih banyak banyak banyak banyak XD_

 _Kepanjangan ya? XD_

 _Semoga suka :D_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	6. Play Date

_**Day 6 : Saturday**_

 _ **_Play Date_**_

 _ **Akhir minggu akhirnya datang. Sang terkasih mendoktrin pikiran dan mengabrasi. Menjadi sangat liar dan penuh fantasi. Hari yang baik untuk berkencan.**_

…

…

…

Akhir pekan. Bermalasan dan melakukan hal – hal yang sangat tidak penting lainnya. Diluar nalar atau _yah-_ yang normal sajalah. Sehun sudah menjadi terlalu gila karena para kreditur bahkan debitur. Menenggelamkan wajah sangat tampannya diatas bantal, _yeah-_ Jongin tak mungkin tergila – gila padanya jika Sehun tidak tampan, bukan? Mengabaikan atensi dari ponsel pintar dari beberapa getaran menyebalkan. Kembali memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan kembali tidur kurang berkualitasnya jika saja bidadari tidak datang mengguncang lengan Sehun. Berlebihan! Itu, Jongin datang dengan perut buncitnya.

Duduk di pinggiran ranjang, mengusak lembut surai singa yang Sehun miliki setiap pagi. Pria itu mengdongak sebentar hanya untuk mendapati senyum super menawan kekasih hati. Tak ada waktu yang membuatnya tidak jatuh pada prianya satu ini. Sehun selalu terpesona dan berkali – kali menyerahkan hatinya hanya untuk menghangat karena sebuah senyum manis Kim Jongin. Sehun lebih memilih untuk bersandar diatas paha Jongin. Memejamkan mata untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi Jongin dengan berani justru menempelkan bibir diatas bibir Sehun, dan mereka terlibat ciuman dengan lumatan memabukkan pagi itu.

"Sarapan sekarang?" Jongin adalah orang yang melepaskan ciuman pertama. Membuat Sehun mengikuti arah kepala Jongin dan mencari – cari bibir candunya.

"Bergeraklah sedikit untuk merenggangkan otot setelah bangun tidur!" Jongin menahan bahu Sehun, kemudian memijitnya pelan. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sehun cukup malas untuk berolahraga pagi. Rutinitas yang Sehun lakukan setiap harinya cukup tidak sehat meski begitu badan tegapnya terlihat bugar. Itu yang membuat Jongin keheranan. Pekerjaan yang Sehun lakoni cukup menguras otak dan tenaga tiap hari, namun, kehadiran Jongin dan perut buncitnya cukup membuat Sehun melupakan itu semua.

"Aku ingin bermalasan dan tidur sepanjang hari ini." Jongin mendengus ketika Sehun memejamkan mata. Tak lama. Karena beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap pahatan Tuhan yang begitu memesona dihadapannya. Menjulurkan tangan hanya untuk mendapatkan dagu Jongin diatas telapak tangannya. Mengusap penuh kelembutan hingga membuat Jongin tersipu ketika Sehun menggumamkan kata 'cantik' untuk sang terkasih.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Sehun!" Sehun berdehem sebagai balasan. "Rambutmu sudah memanjang, sayang." Mengurai rambut depan Sehun, mengusap perlahan sebelum kemudian Sehun mendelik sempurna karena Jongin tiba – tiba saja menjambak rambutnya. _What?!_

…

Sehun membola tiba – tiba, nafas memburu dan ia menyapu tiap sudut kamar layaknya orang linglung. Menemukan bukti apapun jika Jongin berada dalam satu kamar yang sama dengannya. Tapi tidak. Bahkan aroma tubuh Jongin sama sekali tak tercium di kamarnya. Sehun menyadari bahwa alam bawah sadarnya secara gamblang menunjukkan adiksi yang begitu kentara untuk memiliki Kim Jongin dengan segera.

Menyingkap selimut dan Sehun kembali mengabaikan getaran memuakkan dari ponselnya ketika ia lebih memilih untuk berlari menghampiri ibunya didapur, mungkin.

"Ibuu!" Ayah hampir saja menelan bulat roti gandum yang tinggal segigit ketika Sehun melompat dibelakang Ibunya secara tiba – tiba.

"Jika kau ribut mencari dasi merah jambu lagi. Hari ini hari sabtu jika kau lupa, Sehun!" Ibu terlihat biasa saja. Sudah terlalu hapal dengan sifat Sehun yang terkadang sangat bar – bar melebihi Jongin yang bawaannya ingin sekali menggigit kepala Luhan tiap pagi.

"Jonginku dimana?" Kali ini Ayah benar – benar tersedak karena tertawa. Ibu hanya memincingkan mata, mengernyit keheranan melihat putra semata wayangnya yang makin hari terlihat semakin tak waras.

"Tentu saja dirumahnya, Sehun! Ini masih pagi sekali, dan Ibu rasa Jongin cukup waras untuk tidak mengunjungi kekasih rambut singanya ini di jam enam lebih lima." Memberikan satu gelas air putih pada Sehun, kemudian pria itu menegaknya agak berpikir.

"Bukankah aku dan Jongin sudah menikah, Bu? Bahkan dia sudah hamil!" Ibu justru menepuk dahinya. Kemana perginya si jenius Sehun? Oh tidak!

"Pernikahan kalian baru akan dilaksanakan tepat enam hari terhitung dari hari ini, Oh Sehun!" Dan wajah tertekuk Sehun terlihat jelek sekali setelah mendengar sebuah fakta. Bahwa ia belum menikah dengan Jongin juga _cupcake_ –perut buncit Jongin- yang hanya ilusi. Tadi itu hanya mimpi.

"Bisakah hari pernikahanku dengan Jongin dimajukan jadi besok saja? Oh Jonginkuu!" Sehun berjalan lesu kearah meja makan. Menimbulkan kekehan berat dari sang Ayah dengan koran paginya.

"Jangan bilang kau mendadak _stress_ karena nilai dollar yang semakin tinggi!" Ayah dan lawakannya pasti tak jauh – jauh dari isu – isu keuangan ataupun politik. Muak juga mendengarnya.

"Meskipun harga dollar sudah mencapai lima belas ribu seratus per hari inipun, Ayah! Jika aku tidak segera menikahi Kim Jonginku, dunia akan _gonjang – ganjing!_ " Satu hal. Sehun tak jauh beda dengan Jongin sebenarnya. Keduanya sama – sama hiperbolis. Sehun pikir, ia memang benar – benar berjodoh dengan Kim Jonginnya.

"Ayah pikir, karena harga premium yang akan segera naik, hingga kau mempercepat pernikahanmu karena semua _cost_ bahan baku pasti akan mengikuti, dan _boom_ … semua harga barang melambung tak terkendali. " Sehun mendengus mendengar penuturan sang Ayah. Begini – begini, Sehun salah satu pemuda kaya dengan pekerjaan tetap serta gaji mumpuni. Sehun rasa ia dapat memenuhi biaya pernikahannya bahkan setelah pernikahan sekalipun. Intinya ia sudah matang dalam hal usia serta pendanaan guna menafkahi Jonginnya.

"Ibu! Tolong ingatkan Ayah jika putranya ini cukup kaya sebenarnya! Jadi hal – hal seperti itu tidak banyak berpengaruh pada Oh Sehun." Kekehan kembali terlantun dari Ayah Oh serta Ibu yang telah menggelengkan kepala. Ayah dan Ibu mengakui jika terkadang puteranya ini memang sangat sombong.

Ayah membalik koran saat Ibu berjalan menuju pintu utama setelah mendengar lima ketukan pada pintu kayu. Wanita paruh baya itu hapal betul siapa tamunya kali ini. Satu – satunya tamu yang gemar sekali mengetuk pintu dari pada menekan tombol bel.

Tepat enam puluh detik. Sosok Jongin terlihat berjalan beriringan bersama Ibu. Membuat Sehun begitu berbinar. Melompat dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang datang.

" _Oh,_ Kim Jongiiin!" Air nada Sehun terdengar melankolis dan berlebihan sekali. Menenggelamkan Jongin dalam pelukannya kemudian menciumi pipi sang kekasih selayaknya seratus tahun tak bersua. Padahal baru semalam Sehun bertamu hingga larut di kediaman keluarga Kim, memonopoli Jongin dari acara kumpul keluarga tiap di malam sabtu.

"Maklumi anak itu, Jongin! Dia terlibat _demam_ akting aktivis yang katanya di keroyok massa!" Jongin tertawa ditempatnya.

Kemudian menimpali "Padahal wajah lebam karena efek samping operasi pelastiknya." Keduanya terkekeh atas satu _guyonan_ garing berlatar sandiwara politik yang sangat membosankan. Meski Jongin merupakan siswa jurusan seni, namun karena seringnya ia terlibat dalam satu perbincangan dengan Ayahnya serta Luhan, Jongin jadi sedikit lebih _up to date_ dengan isu pemerintahan saat ini. Lumayan juga sebagai bahan candaan bersama Ayah Oh.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin benar – benar mengabaikan Oh Sehun yang masih bergelanyut diatas bahunya, dan sesekali memberikan ciuman bertubi dipipi Jongin, bahkan bibir sekalipun. Membuat Jongin memerah dengan sangat cepat, mengingat bukan hanya mereka berdua di ruangan ini.

"Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang kau bawa itu, Jongin?" Ada dua rantang berukuran sedang berada di masing – masing tangan Jongin. Bahkan Jongin sendiri sempat lupa dengan barang bawaannya karena ulah Sehun.

"Oh, ada beberapa tumis dan lauk, Bu!" Kemudian rantang – rantang itu berpindah tangan disaat Sehun justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Jongin. Padahal Jongin sendiri sudah mendesis bahkan mendelik beberapa kali pada Sehun. Ia sungguhan malu.

"Ibu kembali menyuruhku mengatakan bahwa itu semua masakanku. Tapi jangan percaya! Itu hanya pencitraan. Aku hanya membuat udang gorengnya saja, Bu! Selebihnya Minseok _hyung_ dan Ibuku yang menangani." Jelas Jongin saat Ibu Oh berkutat dengan makanan yang dibawa Jongin, memindahkannya diatas piring dan menyajikannya. Sementara Jongin! _Ayolah!_ Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mengendus – endus pipi hingga perpotongan leher Jongin. Terlihat _so out of character_ sekali atau mesum lebih tepat.

"Ayah, _please!_ Nikahkan aku dengan Jongin siang ini juga!" Itu Sehun dengan tatapan memelas pada sang Ayah. Namun, yang ia dapat justru cubitan mesra pada pinggangnya hingga Sehun terkekeh geli. Jonginnya terlalu menggemaskan.

…

Hari sabtunya tak pernah seindah ini sebelumnya. Bersandar santai pada sandaran sofa didalam kamar, Oh Sehun tersenyum – senyum menggelikan seraya menatapi Jongin yang berada diatas pangkuan. Mengusap pelan sisian wajah sang kekasih yang begitu menawan, mengesankan sekali dengan rona merah yang tercetak samar diatas pipi. Jongin mengalunkan tawa lembut, terdengar memabukkan seperti candu, kemudian menghadiahkan satu kecupan mesra diatas bibir Sehun.

"Jangan memandangiku terus, Sehun! Aku malu!" Tapi justru meletakkan kedua tangan dibelakang telinga Sehun, kemudian Jongin kembali memberikan kekasihnya itu sebuah ciuman hangat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa geli dan menenggelamkan wajah diatas ceruk leher Sehun.

"Demi apapun, kau begitu memesona, Jongin! Andaikan waktu bisa dipercepat, aku ingin segera menikahimu!" Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Jongin sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Oh ini, jantungnya selalu saja memberikan aklamasi menghebohkan bahkan saat melihat Sehun sekalipun. Darahnya selalu berdesir hangat. Berkejaran didalam pembuluh dan naik hingga semburat rona sewarna bubuk sepuhan berhambur di wajahnya.

Hingga diwaktu selanjutnya, keduanya terlibat satu ciuman dalam, menyiratkan rasa kasih sayang yang mereka miliki. Melibatkan lidah dan gigi bergemelatuk sedikit keras saat saling bertemu. Jongin menumpukan badan diatas lututnya, membuat Sehun semakin mendongak dan Jongin mendorong Sehun tenggelam diatas sofa. Katakanlah Jongin semakin berani, dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin tergila – gila.

Membawa lidah Jongin kedalam mulutnya. Disesap dalam dan kuat, sebelum menarik tengkuk meraup dalam bibir bawah Jongin bulat – bulat. Sedang Jongin justru mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar leher Sehun, memiringkan wajah dan menghiasi wajah Sehun dengan helai rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang. Nafas panas mereka beradu, Sehun menggeram rendah sedang Jongin memburu, meloloskan beberapa desahan tertahan.

Membaringkan tubuh Jongin dalam sekali hentak banting yang cukup kasar. Jongin masih sempat meraba perut dengan enam kotak milik Sehun. Kecupan – kecupan yang Sehun berikan terasa begitu liar dan berani. Jongin mabuk karenanya. Meremat rambut pendek Sehun –hal yang membuat Sehun sedikit berpikir. Rambut miliknya didalam mimpi tadi sedikit memanjang.

"Se-hun!" Jongin mengerang rendah. Merasakan lehernya basah karena kecupan yang terus diberikan oleh Sehun. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun berhenti. Seolah mendapat satu tamparan keras. Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongin.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat, Jongin!" Menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sehun masih jelas merasakan rasa manis bibir kekasihnya. Ia sedikit keterlaluan. Ia akui itu.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu hingga hari dimana kita menikah!" Jongin masih berbaring ditempatnya. Menatap Sehun dengan seulas senyum menawan lainnya yang sekali lagi mampu membuat Sehun jatuh untuk jutaan kalinya. Berlebihan, tapi hal itu yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.

Hati Jongin menghangat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Oh Sehun benar – benar seorang lelaki dewasa. Pria itu tak pernah lupa untuk menjaga kehormatan Jongin sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Jongin sudah menegang, bahkan Sehun sendiri juga bernasib sama.

Jongin kembali menarik Sehun dan berakhir menindihnya. " _Kiss me!_ " Sehun membelalak tak percaya tentu saja. Jongin nampak berbeda. " _Keep going!_ " Dan Jongin menjadi yang pertama untuk memulai lagi. Mereka bergelung diatas sofa, membagi panas tubuh satu sama lain dengan mesra, sebelum Sehun berteriak cukup nyaring saat ia merasakan satu Deja reve menguar kuat dalam ingatannya. Jongin kembali menjambak kuat rambutnya.

…

Getar ponsel serta nada deringnya begitu menyebalkan. Sehun membuka mata, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum pandangannya menyapu tiap sudut ruang kamar. Ia sendiri, tanpa Jongin, hanya dering ponsel yang terdengar selalu sama. Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjuk di angka enam. Apakah ia baru saja mengalami mimpi didalam mimpi?

Membuka selimut yang masih bertengger indah diatas perut. Sehun menyingkap, lalu mengumpat pelan. "Sial!" Dia _basah_. Mimpi erotis bersama Jongin tadi benar – benar membuatnya menegang. _Oh crap!_

…

Hampir satu jam Sehun bertahan didalam kamar mandinya. Sesi mandinya kali ini cukup panjang. Atas bantuan sabun dan bayangan wajah _so damn freakin' hot_ milik sang kekasih, sukses membantu Sehun melemaskan sesuatu miliknya yang menegang. Beronani adalah jalan pintas. Keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk putih melingkari pinggang. Sehun sungguhan terlihat sangat menggoda. Dadanya sangat bidang serta tinggi tubuhnya yang memesona. Rasio tubuh Sehun sungguh menawan.

Tercekat ketika sadar ia menangkap satu visualisasi Jongin duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Sehun justru merotasikan mata menatap jengah kearah kekasihnya.

"Sekarang apalagi?" Namun, kernyitan dalam Jongin hadirkan sebagai balasan.

" _Please_ , Kim Jongin! Aku lelah dengan semua _Deja reve_ itu!" Jongin tentu saja tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Sehun bahkan tak segera menghampirinya.

"Sehun?" Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Hei! Aku bahkan sudah menunggumu selama hampir satu jam dibawah! Menelpon ponselmu hingga tiga puluh kali! Mengetuk pintu kamar hingga ribuan kali, dan akhirnya Ibu sendiri yang mengijinkanku menelusup masuk kedalam kamarmu!" Setelah ocehan panjang Jongin, Sehun justru semakin mematung ditempatnya. Jadi dering ponselnya itu panggilan dari Jongin?

"Jadi- Sehun!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Sehun!"

"Cukup sudah kau menggodaku dan membuatku tegang dan basah!" Tentu saja Jongin sangat tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sehun.

"Sehun- apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" Kini Sehun yang mengerutkan dahi. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri ketika dirasa bahwa Jongin cukup normal kali ini. Tapi Jongin justru menunjukkan satu seringai menyebalkan. Apa Sehun bermimpi lagi kali ini? Namun, cubitannya sendiri terasa sakit.

"Mimpi basah? Dengan objek Kim Jongin? Hahaha!" Justru Jongin tertawa keras sekali. Menertawakan kekasihnya sendiri yang sudah mencebik kesal. Sehun seolah tak ingat umur. "Sehun, maaf! Tapi hal itu membuatku bahagia!" Jongin masih tertawa ditempatnya.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat wajah tersiksamu!" Sungguh suatu hal yang amat sangat membahagiakan bagi Jongin ketika mendengar kekasihnya menderita. "Hahahaha, Sehun! Kau- hahahaha!" Ia terkekeh keras. Mengabaikan Sehun yang mulai menghampiri dirinya kemudian secara spontan meraih tengkuk Jongin dan melibatkannya dalam satu ciuman berat.

Mulut Jongin yang terbuka, memudahkan Sehun untuk menelusup masuk. Mengabsen setiap gigi Jongin dan mengajak lidah sang kekasih untuk bertarung bersamanya. Jongin tentu saja membola sempurna. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlibat pada satu ciuman yang dalam dan liar. Selama ini Sehun selalu menciumnya penuh kelembutan dan afeksi memuja. Jongin terkejut. Ia salah telah menertawakan singa lapar.

Cukup kasar ketika Sehun pada akhirnya mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk diatas ranjang. Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat mata Jongin yang semula membola sempurna menjadi tertutup. Suara kecipak basah tak terelakkan. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan, dan sial! Sehun kembali memanas. Ia ingin menghancurkan Jongin. Mengungkungnya dalam gelora panas yang membuncah. Berteriak bersahutan dalam _euphoria_ gerakan erotis. Sehun sungguh menginginkan Jongin membungkus dirinya. Menandai sebagai miliknya. Namun, Sehun tersadar. Ia tak boleh menghancurkan Jongin sekarang. Butuh waktu sebentar lagi untuk Sehun benar – benar memiliki Jongin seutuhnya. Ya! Dalam beberapa hari, Sehun harus bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Jongin, maaf!" Benang saliva membentuk jembatan tipis antara bibir keduanya. Tapi Jongin tersenyum. Manis sekali. Hingga Sehun serasa lupa diri. Lupa bahwa dirinya masih telanjang. Megenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Menyadari hal itu, keduanya terlihat malu – malu dan salah tingkah.

"Em, Sehun!" Mereka duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Canggung. Dan hal itu sungguh aneh sekali.

"Jongin!" Tapi Sehun justru buru – buru menyela kalimat Jongin. "Kurasa aku akan menikahimu siang ini juga!"

 _Wh-what? Kau bercanda Oh?_

 _Aku sudah tidak tahan!_

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _What? Apa ini?_

 _Hai hai yeoreobuunnn XD_

 _Ini ff sebagai 'say hi' saja XD makin gak jelas ya?_

 _Ketahuilah bahwa menulis satu chapter ini sangat butuh perjuangan hingga sampe satu minggu. Di hari – hari awal, adekku yang pulang selalu saja muter ceramah, dan yeah begitulah, aku berenti nulis ini XD_

 _Dan baru dilanjut subuh, dan masjid depan rumah mendedangkan pengajian yang menenangkan :)_

 _Wkwkwk, o iya, isu – isu politik serta gejolak perekonomian diatas aku ambil dari apa yang Indonesia sedang alami beberapa saat lalu, btw._

 _Klo kalian agak gak paham bagian yang sedang di bicarakan bapaknya si Sehun sama Jongin, tentang drama picisan politik, itu aku sedikit menyinggung tentang kasus Ibu Ratna Sirumpaet. :D_

 _Semoga suka ^^_

 _(Salam rindu… Caesarinnn)_


End file.
